


Not Broken

by LoserLorrie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Uhhh i might make this into a longer fic later but i needed to get the general idea down first, dramionarry, is that the ship name? idk, kind of lmao, theyre kids! idk how to write kids but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLorrie/pseuds/LoserLorrie
Summary: Harry Potter, a boy with two soulmates and no parents. Will he find his happy ever after?





	Not Broken

James Potter was born with the name Lily Evans on his left wrist. Lily Evans was born with the name James Potter on her right wrist. When they met Lily refused to believe HE was her soulmate, I mean just look at his hair! James felt the same, she was stuck up and weird but he still blushed every time she walked into the dining hall. In the end, despite their misgivings, they got together and had a beautiful baby boy. 

Their son, however, was not born with a name on his wrist. 

He was born with two. 

They died before they got the chance to explain to him what that meant.

 

When Harry was 7 and finally understood what the names on his wrist meant he waited until Uncle Vernon was asleep to ask his aunt why she had one name (his uncle’s) and he had two.

“Oh, that’s the devils work!” Aunt petunia would answer, “You’re only meant to have one, as God intended. You’re just broken, Harry.”

Harry didn’t feel broken. He felt confused, excited even, but he never felt broken. They had taught him in class that the names on his wrist were the names of his soulmates, his true love. In Harry’s case, true loves. 

He never asked his Aunt again about soulmates. He knew he wasn’t broken.

 

Harry had never been happier. Roaming the streets of Diagon Alley with Hagrid was the most fun thing Harry had ever done. He had almost all his supplies except for his robes so Hagrid ushered him off to Madamn Malkin’s to buy some while he picked up a few things around the corner. 

Harry entered the store warily, he could hear a young boys voice coming from the back.

“Yes, yes, I do have two soulmates as you can see! Father was ever so excited when I was born because, as of course you know, having two soulmates is a sign of strength and beauty or whatever all those old wives tales say.”

Harry, his interest piqued by the idea of another person having two soulmates like him, turned and walked towards the curtain where the voice is coming from. 

“You have two soulmates?” He called,the surprisingly blond boy the voice belongs to whiped around, the black robe whipping around him in a way that would be intimidating if he wasn’t blushing furiously.

“Oh, sorry dear, are you waiting to be tailored?” The lady, Madamn Malkin according to the sign out front, asked before the blond boy could yell at Harry for butting in on his fitting. “Step right up here next to this young boy, if you wish.”

Harry did as she says quickly, wishing to hear more about the boy with two soulmates.

“To answer your previous question,” the boy began, “Yes, I do have two soulmates. How lucky am I?”

“I have two, too! Is it true that they’re a sign of strength and beauty?” Harry responded eagerly. The boy looked taken aback at the news that Harry also had two soulmates.

“Well, that’s an old wives tale but I suppose it’s true in my case... Really, it just means you’re twice as loved.” The boy beamed, “It’s quite rare so the fact that we both have them is really interesting, I’m sure my mother would love to know I met someone just like me. What’s your name?”

“Harry Potter, and you?”

The boy tumbled off his stool in a billow of black fabric, Madamn Malkin almost falls with him but manages to right herself in time. 

“Mr. Malfoy! Are you alright?” She fretts, pulling him up off the floor in a quick fashion. 

“M-malfoy?” Harry stuttered, “Dont tell me you’re.. Draco Malfoy?” The boy, back on his feet, grins at Harry and sticks his hand out.

“Nice to meet you, Harry Potter! I’m one of your soulmates!” 

“And I’m one of yours!” Harry grins back, instead of shaking his hand he crushes Draco into a rib cracking hug. 

“Oi, Harry? You don’t want to crush your soulmate, do ya?” Madamn Malkin joked, “I’ve got your measurements, why don’t you boys go and get some snacks or something i’ll have these shipped to you, alright?”

Draco nodded to her, answering for Harry, and pulls him towards the exit.

“Mother will just die! Meeting one of my soulmates right before going to hogwarts is perfect, we will have so much time to get to know each other!” Draco rattled on, Harry cant help but listen and smile. Meeting one of his soulmates has made this day a million times better, he can’t help but wonder if he and Draco share the same second soulmate. Harry pulls them to a stop in the middle of the street.

“Wait, Draco, I’m just excited as you are I swear! You have no idea what it means to know who one of my soulmate is but.. Are you certain we share the same second soulmate?”

“Well, of course!” Draco laughed, “We’re perfect for each other, and so is our other soulmate! Here just roll your sleeve up and we’ll see. On the count of three... one... two... three.” 

Harry pulled up the sleeve of his over sized sweater at the same time as Draco revealing their soulmates name.

Hermione Granger.

“See? I told you!” Draco sang, “Now we just have to find this ‘Hermi-one Granger and we’ll be set!” 

“Draco, I think it’s Hermione.”

“Yes?” A high pitched voice asks from behind Harry. He turns around and comes face to face with a bushy haired girl carrying already overstuffed school bag.

“What?” Draco calls from behind Harry, grasping his arm as if this small girl was a threat to them.

“You said my name.” The girl squints at the two of them, her dark eyes shining in the morning light.

“No, we di-“ Harry’s cut off by Draco’s hand slapping over his mouth. 

“Is your name Hermione Granger?” Draco asks. 

“Yes... Why?” 

Harry licks Draco’s hand, Draco squeals and and wipes his hand on his pants as Harry steps closer to the girl. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have.. two soulmates would you?”

“I do.” Hermione says, squaring her shoulders with pride. Draco and Harry look at each other and then back at her and smile.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m one of your soulmates, Draco malfoy.”

“And i’m one of your soulmates, Harry Potter.” 

Hermione’s bag drops to the floor as she pulls her sleeve up to check the names on her wrist, as if she hadn’t studied them her entire life. Once reassured that the names read the same, she pulls the two boys into a hug, her arms barely reach half way around them but they make it work. 

“Why don’t we get out of the street and go sit somewhere and talk.” Harry offers, his soulmates nod and they stop hugging. 

“I cant believe I met both of my soulmate in the same day!” Hermione gushed, grasping the hand of each boy and tugging them towards the nearest cafe.

“Me either, mother is seriously going to die.” Draco added, sitting them down in a booth and calling over a server to order them drinks

“Gosh, we are so lucky!” Hermione declared, Draco and Harry nodded in agreement.

I’m not broken, Harry thought to himself. He smiled at his two soulmates and at the thought of their adventures to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool hope you liked it or smth! I might make this into an actual... like story if i feel like it later! Thanks for reading


End file.
